


Little Wolf

by StarGazerGamer



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Just nothing but smut, PWP, Smut, Some fluff is thrown in, but this is just smutty goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: Saladin and Siobhan want to teach the other a lesson but they both wind up learning one in the end.It's just smut without a lot of plot.





	1. Chapter 1

Siobhan approached Felwinter Peak after being away for a few weeks. She’d left the morning after that night with Saladin. The memory of it still sent little shocks of heat through her body. A much-needed heat when it came to the Peak. She rubbed her hands together as the wind howled around her. It was always biting cold up at the peak, which was why she packed her warmest cloak. One of her few Iron Banner rewards, the fur lined cape kept her nice and toasty up in the cold air, especially when she wrapped it around her like a blanket. Her bright blue eyes scanned the area and saw only Shiro and one or two others milling about. There were a few other Guardians that were engaged in a snowball fight on the far side of the yard. A smile tugged at her lips as the laughter reached her from the silly fight. She noticed that Saladin wasn’t there and ignored the little prick of pain in her chest.

“Hey there my Lady Guardian.” Shiro’s bright voice had her turning in his direction. She sidled up next to him with a smile and sighed at the heat that radiated from him. Exos were excellent heaters, she often snuggled up against Nixa when it got too cold. “Looking for Saladin? He’s in the Temple training some of the newer Guardians that came to test their mettle against the Iron Lord. Who knows? We may have another Iron Lord soon enough.” Siobhan lifted a graceful brow and he laughed. “Okay, maybe not yet. Saladin says he has yet to find someone of your caliber to join the Iron Lords.” The heat crept into her face, flushing it a deep blue. “Oh ho. Embarrassed?”

“Shiro…” Siobhan warned as she sent him a playful glare. He held up his hands and they both turned as the first howl reached their ears. The snow flew around the paws as the wolves exited the temple. They made a beeline for Siobhan, always eager to see the Hunter.

“Well, looks like the pack knows you’re here.” The wolves raced past the Guardians and skidded to a halt when they reached Siobhan. She laughed and knelt to receive the greeting yips and licks from the beasts. The excited whimpers always raised her spirits and she made sure to give each of the wolves equal attention. Shiro shook his head as he watched her and the wolves. These beasts would snap and snarl at other Guardians, but around this Hunter? They turned into whiny pups begging for attention. He would place a bet that if a threat came near Siobhan, they’d turn on any danger and tear it to shreds though. He had the passing thought that Saladin would also destroy any threat against the Guardian. Shiro had already noticed how the big, burly Iron Lord watched the Hunter whenever she came to the Peak. He pushed her further than some of the other recruits. Their body language would mirror each other when they were around each other. Shiro found it fascinating that this tiny Hunter could fell someone like Saladin Forge.

“Hey you guys. Settle down.” Siobhan laughed as Shiro saw Saladin exit the temple. He wondered what would happen with an innocent prank gone awry. Saladin seemed to have a distinctive softer spot when it came to this Guardian. A delightfully evil idea popped into his head. He scooped up some snow and shaped it idly between his fingers before he let it fly. The Hunter noticed his movements, but Siobhan didn’t pay attention to his target. Better to get it out before he had the chance to think about it.

The snowball hit true on the back of Saladin’s head right as Siobhan stood from the ground and dusted her hands off. The Iron Lord turned, fury snapping in his eyes as the courtyard suddenly went very still and silent. Several Guardians paused in their own snowball fights and shook their heads vigorously as Saladin glanced over at them. Shiro pointed at Siobhan who was dusting her hands off when those eyes pinned him. Saladin’s eyes narrowed and he stormed over towards them. Shiro fought to keep a straight face as Saladin stopped in front of Siobhan. The Awoken Hunter glanced up at the Iron Lord in surprise as he towered over her.

“So, that is how you wish to play then?”

“Umm, what?” Siobhan peered up at him in confusion. She shrieked as the world up ended on her as she was tossed over his shoulder.

“Lord Saladin.” Shiro spoke up worriedly as Saladin turned to head back to the Temple. The withering glare was enough to stall any further protests on Siobhan’s behalf. The Exo watched as Saladin strode across the courtyard with the Hunter hurling insults at his back while her fists beat ineffectively against his armor. That had not gone how he’d pictured it. He expected Saladin to retaliate in kind, not haul Siobhan off. He winced as a particularly vicious curse left her lips at being manhandled. Shiro didn’t doubt she was pissed, and she was almost as intimidating at Saladin was when she was furious. There would be hell to pay around the temple if those two got into a serious match. “What have I done?”

Saladin strode through the temple and into his quarters, tightening his hold on Siobhan. He ignored the threats flung at him, she could yell all she wanted. He would not be disrespected in front of so many new recruits, a snowball to the back of his head. Such childish behavior. Saladin scoffed at the mere idea, he’d pegged her for more creativity than that. He slammed the door to his quarters behind him, the sound bouncing off the walls of the room. Siobhan had gone still after they entered his room, and alarm danced down his back. Silence when she’d been hurling insults at him? That meant she was saving her energy. Saladin set her down and she came back swinging.

“How _dare_ you! I don’t care if you are an Iron Lord. You don’t just sling me over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes!” Siobhan snarled as he stepped back from her punch. Fury burned in her chest at the humiliation of being carted across the courtyard. The fact it had turned her on made the anger worse. Her breath left her in a grunt as she found herself pinned against the wall, her wrists trapped above her head in one of his hands. Her lip curled despite the bolt of heat that unfurled in her belly. His knee thrust between her thighs and she bit her lip to keep from groaning. Anger still beat a rapid tattoo in her mind, but its edges were dulled as want rolled through her in a languid wave. To be undone by her own libido, she wanted to curse herself.

“Shall I teach you what happens to those that are far too cheeky for their own good?” Saladin’s voice, deep and husky, brushed against her ear. The dark, sultry promise sounded far too sinful on his lips. A shiver went through her and her nipples hardened to tight points beneath the armor. Her head fell back against the wall as she felt his breath against her neck. Anticipation swam in her blood like a drug, she felt giddy with the thought of what he would do. His free hand went to the seals on her armor, freeing them in agonizingly slow movements. Her chest piece fell away and his hand palmed her breast through her undersuit. She groaned as his hand shaped her through the thin material, kneading and squeezing her flesh. Her back bowed as desire curled tight in her body. Saladin slid his hand down to her waist, his fingers tracing the waistband of her pants. His fingers slipped beneath the fabric and her lips whispered his name at the heat that pooled between her legs. Her body ached for him, the throbbing intensified as his fingers brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Her body arched against his hold as his thumb flicked against her. Pleasure flowed along her body, centering at the apex of her thighs. If this was how he punished cheekiness, she’d have to remember to sass him far more often. Her head fell to the side as his lips skimmed across her jaw, featherlight when she craved something rougher. A needy whimper escaped her as one finger slid inside of her slick folds, his thumb gently pressing against her clit. That delicious tension built slowly in her abdomen, she reached for the edge. She felt the grin against her neck as he stopped moving his fingers when she drew close. Frustration welled up in her as she was forced away from the climax that had moments before been within her reach.

“Saladin.” She ground out as she tugged at her wrists. His grip was too strong for her to break on her own. It felt as if she was tethered to the spot. His chuckle vibrated against her core, sending heat sizzling along her nerve endings. His arc light pushed against her, dancing along her skin like lightning that didn’t burn. It was like being wrapped in heat that set her nerves on fire with pleasure.

“Siobhan.” His voice lowered an octave as he mocked her use of his name. His thumb pressed against her clit again, slick and swollen from need, sending sparks of white hot pleasure through her body. Her toes curled as her head fell back against the wall. She was _so close._

“Saladin. Don’t forget you have a vid conference call with the Tower’s Vanguard regarding the Iron Banner.” His Ghost, Lupin, hovered beside him. Siobhan wanted to scream in frustration as Saladin lifted his head and glanced at his Ghost.

“I see. When does the meeting take place?”

“You are already late.” Lupin informed him and Saladin cursed silently. He glanced over at Siobhan who looked furious. Her skin was flushed from pleasure caused by his hands, a swell of possessiveness swept through him at the sight. Her eyes, the exotic awoken eyes, burned with frustration and desire that warred in her.

“Inform them I will be there momentarily.” Lupin bobbed in answer and left to take the message to the Vanguard. “I cannot miss this meeting.” Saladin informed Siobhan as he released her wrists and stepped back. She slumped down the wall, dumbfounded at his abrupt change of mood. “We will discuss this later.” Saladin turned on his heel and the door shut smartly behind him, leaving Siobhan alone.

“What the fuck was that!? We’ll _discuss_ this later?” She raged and threw a pillow at the door as frustration boiled in her chest. Her mood was soured from the unfulfilled desire swirling in her body. “Arawn!” Siobhan shrieked and her Ghost appeared beside her.

“Yes Siobhan?”

“Get the ship ready. We’re leaving.” Siobhan snarled as she snapped her armor back into place, fumbling only slightly with the seals. Her hands shook from the rage and aggravation tearing through her body like a hurricane. She needed to shoot something, preferably Fallen or Vex.

“Any particular area?” Arawn’s shell spun and flexed as they left the room. Her stride was quick and furious.

“Anywhere that has a _lot_ of enemies.” Siobhan informed him as they left the temple. Shiro glanced up as he saw the flash of movement at the entrance. He could see the fury from where he was and winced. He felt bad that he was responsible for the foul mood Siobhan was in, but there was little he could do to make up for it. He opened his mouth to speak but Siobhan brushed right past him with a curt ‘see you’ on her way to her ship.

“Siobhan?” He wasn’t too offended when she ignored him and hopped onto her ship. He watched it disappear into the distance and sighed at how things went. He really was upset that she was furious over something he started. An hour later Saladin left the temple after his meeting with the Vanguard. He searched the courtyard and Shiro watched him from his perch. The furrowed brow suggested he didn’t find what he was looking for. The exo scout observed his behavior and was surprised that Saladin was uneasy. The Iron Lord came over to him.

“Have you seen Lady Siobhan?” Now this was an interesting predicament. Shiro pretended to mull it over before answering.

“She left about an hour ago in her ship.” Shiro informed him. He took a step back as Saladin cursed and turned on his heel to go back towards his quarters. He was furiously tapping out a message and Shiro would give his left arm to know what the message said.


	2. Chapter 2

“Siobhan, there is an incoming message from Lord Saladin.” Arawn chirped happily as they raced through the Cosmodrome. He wasn’t sure what put his Guardian in a foul mood, but that mood had resulted in them kicking in the door of an Archon. The ensuing fight had been long, bloody, and filled with curses that would make Lord Shaxx cringe. She’d sent in a report to the Vanguard afterwards and had gone to find a small piece of solitude. They sat on a ledge overlooking the patrol area, bruised and battered but victorious. Siobhan grumbled something about ignoring him until she wasn’t so pissed off. “It seems urgent…”

“Oh, I’ll bet.” Siobhan spat as she inspected her pulse rifle for any damage. Saladin could go rot for now. Her rifle quietly clicked back into place on her back as she studied the Fallen activity. Chaos had reigned ever since they killed that Archon. No doubt there would be one to take its place soon enough, so she enjoyed the bedlam.

“Siobhan…” Arawn warned her and she rolled her eyes as she propped her hand on her knee with her legs crossed in front of her. “You shouldn’t ignore a message from Lord Saladin.”

“Fine. I’ll read it.” She grumbled and took out her small handheld console. She saw a bunch of messages from her fireteam and Nevia, and then she spotted Lord Saladin’s name. Her eyes scrolled through the words and her lips curled n anger. “He wants to talk? Talking won’t make what happened any better! That was too cruel of a punishment, and I don’t even know what I did.” Siobhan shook her head and decided that what was called for was some revenge. She stood slowly after tucking the handheld device back into her armor. She had Arawn call in the ship to take them back to the Peak.

“Are you certain about this Siobhan?” Arawn asked as they snuck into the private quarters. Siobhan prided herself on being one of the best infiltrators at the Tower, she’d managed to sneak past Cayde once. If her Ghost cooperated all would go smoothly. They’d even climbed up the Peak instead of flying right in to avoid detection. Arawn wondered what the heck was with Siobhan to make her go to such lengths to make sure Saladin didn’t know she was at Felwinter.

“Yes. You said he’s out training the recruits, right?” Arawn confirmed that was where Saladin was. “If it bothers you so much go play with Shiro.” Arawn sighed and left his Guardian to whatever mischief she was getting into. He wanted nothing to do with it. The door to Saladin’s quarters opened easily for her, and she ducked into the room soundlessly. She only had a little time to get ready. Her armor peeled off and her undersuit, she shivered from the slight chill in the air. A splash of color caught her attention and she almost howled in victory. She was going to wear her cloak, but it seemed Saladin had forgone his own to train the recruits. The heavy mantle settled over her shoulders, the fur brushing against her bare skin. It was warm and smelled of him, and it swam on her body. Like being enveloped in his arms. She shook her head to clear it.

“Now to message him.” Siobhan felt the smile curl at the edge of her lips. Her fingers flew over the handheld device and sent off the message that she would be waiting for him in his quarters to discuss earlier events. “And send. Now I wonder how long it will take him to actually read it?” Siobhan grinned as she arranged herself on the bed, making sure that his cloak draped over her body provocatively. Setting the scene was a key element to catching him off guard. She didn’t have long to wait.

“Siobhan, I’m glad you came…” Whatever else Saladin was going to say died on his lips. His mouth went dry as he took in the view in front of him. Siobhan clad only in his cloak, a sultry smile pasted on her lips as she stretched languidly. Her skin glistening in the firelight, the blue of the sky over the Cosmodrome. He took a step towards her but she merely lifted an eyebrow. “Siobhan.”

“Hmm? What is it Saladin?” She turned his name into a purr and heat tightened into a knot in his stomach. His cloak slipped further down her shoulder as she stretched, baring the slope of one full breast. Her bright blue eyes met his and he saw the mischief dancing there. He couldn’t find it in him to care. “Are you going to stand there and gawk or are you going to join me?” His hands undid the clasps and buckles on his armor until he was clad only in trousers. Siobhan lifted a hand and crooked a finger at him, that dangerous smile teasing the edges of her lips.

She waited until he reached her before grasping his wrist and tugging. Her nimble body twisted as he fell so she wound up on top of him, knees on either side of his hips. His hands came up to rest on either side of her waist, but she had other plans for those hands.

“You mentioned wanting to make amends for earlier?” Siobhan glanced down at Saladin as she set her hands on his chest, knowing that it pushed her breasts together. Her nipples ached for his touch but that was going to wait. This was payback.

“I am sorry. I forgot about the meeting with the Vanguard.” Saladin told her as his hands slid over her hips. Her skin felt like silk that had been warmed in a summer sun under his fingers.

“Do you trust me?” Siobhan asked and he started at the question. It was such an odd question coming from her. He met her eyes and knew the answer before it came to his lips.

“Yes.”

“Then will you allow me something? It won’t hurt, that I can promise.” Siobhan waited as he debated within himself. It was hard not knowing what she was planning but she wasn’t one for pain play. In the end he sighed and nodded. His guilt over earlier allowing him to let her take the lead.

“Place your hands above your head.” Siobhan told him and he complied, curious as to what she was going to do. The purple light surrounded her hands and he jerked in surprise as a tiny tether bound his wrists to the headboard.

“How?” Saladin demanded as he tugged uselessly at his bound wrists. Siobhan smiled wickedly at him as she trailed her fingers along his chest. His heart ratcheted up as those clever fingers traced designs on his skin. The purple flickering against his skin, warmth sliding against him like a warm stream.

“It’s simply mastering control over your Light. I’ve had fine control over my Light for years.” She leaned over him and smiled at the anger she saw there. “There’s no escaping. I can keep that tether up for hours without feeling any effects from it. Just relax and enjoy Saladin.” Siobhan told him. He huffed and tugged one last time at his bonds, cursing at having trusted the wily Hunter.

Siobhan cheered on the inside as she lowered her mouth until it was a hairsbreadth away from his jaw. His heart raced under her palm, but she couldn’t tell if it was from anger or desire. “If you truly want to be set free, I’ll let you go.” He opened his mouth but she quickly interjected. “However, I’ll leave. And this will be over.” He clicked his jaw shut and she could see the strain from how tight he was clenching it. Siobhan smiled as he turned his head on the pillow, and traced his jaw with her lips. Her teeth nipped at the underside of his jaw and he clenched his fists. The terse nod was her answer as he relaxed his body.

Siobhan reveled in the taste of him as her lips grazed over the skin of his neck. Her hands slid over his chest, through the wiry hair there. He smelled of smoke, evergreen, and the bite of a winter wind. She’d never get tired of it, could drown in it. Her lips followed her hands as they glided over his abdomen, her tongue dipping into his navel. He could barely hold back the groan as her lips skimmed over the waistband of his trousers, the loose fabric tented from his erection. His hips moved of their own accord, pushing up against her.

One hand cupped him as her mouth grazed his straining cock through the fabric. He jerked at the bonds once again, frustration mingling with languid pleasure in his chest. He wanted to touch her, hear her cry out his name as she came apart in his arms. The need to taste and touch was overwhelming as her mouth closed over him through his pants. Saladin growled as she peeled back the fabric and one hand closed over him. His hips jerked against her hand as pleasure speared his abdomen. He watched as her head lowered towards his length and felt the small puff of air as she blew across the tip of his cock. His head fell back with a groan as her lips closed over him, enveloping him in warmth. His hands clenched into fists as the pleasure tightened in his belly.

Siobhan smiled as she felt his body tighten. She kept her pace the same, though she twisted her hand as she took him deeper in her mouth. Her mouth and hand moved together and Siobhan reveled in his taste. She loved being the one to bring him to such heights, it was intoxicating. His oath was her only warning. Siobhan lifted her head after his orgasm subsided, her thumb wiping at the excess on her bottom lip. Her eyes turned to him and she felt a spear of heat between her legs at the intense look in his eyes. It caused a throbbing ache to start anew in her core. Temptation to release him and let him finish what had started earlier was strong, but that would go against her little payback. Though her entire plan had gone to the wayside. She’d been unable to see it through and leave him as wanting as she’d been left. She hadn’t been able to help herself once she’d had her mouth on him.

“Release me.” A shiver went through her at the commanding tone he used. It was that voice. Siobhan was not ashamed to admit she’d fantasized about his voice since the first Iron Banner she’d participated in. Her hand splayed against his stomach as she resisted the temptation. “Damn it Siobhan, release me now.” Saladin snarled as he tugged at her tether again. She hadn’t lied when she told him it was strong. Her reply was on the tip of her tongue when Arawn popped into the room.

“Siobhan. There’s an urgent message from Cayde regarding some Vex out on Venus.” Arawn appeared completely unaffected by the scene before him. His eye focused on Siobhan who blew out an impatient breath. “I wouldn’t bother you unless it was truly important.” Arawn relayed the message which described several Vex Harpies that seemed to be siphoning energy from Fallen Servitors in the area. Cayde wanted her to go and make sure the Vex hadn’t learned how to harness ether like the Fallen had.

“No.” Saladin rumbled from his spot on the bed. Arawn blinked in surprise at the Iron Lord’s response but Siobhan seemed to ignore it. “Siobhan…” The warning note in his voice went unheeded by his Guardian. Siobhan stood and went over to her armor, pulled it on while Saladin tugged furiously at the tether. “Release me. Now.” Saladin ordered but Siobhan shook her head.

“Not yet.” She informed him as she snapped on her gauntlets. “All right Arawn. Is the ship ready for me?” Her Ghost bobbed in answer. “I’ll meet you there.” Siobhan told him as he floated ahead of her to the ship. The awoken Hunter strolled over to the bed where Saladin fought against the Void energy. He glared at her, fury and lust snapping in his eyes as she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips. It was supposed to be a quick kiss, but she sighed and sank into it. One gloved hand cupped his cheek as her tongue slid against his. His lips moved under hers, drawing her closer. Her lips lifted reluctantly from his and her hand slid away from his cheek.

“Siobhan.” Saladin murmured but she shook her head. She rose quickly and strolled to the door. He fought against his bonds in earnest as the Hunter opened the door and peered cautiously around the hallway. She slipped out of the door and suddenly the tether disappeared from his hands. He jerked out of the bed, grasping at his cloak to wrap around his waist. He heard the rapid beat of her boots against the stone floor of the Temple and he stepped out of the room to see her slide around the corner and out of sight. He shut the door and hastily pulled on his armor and mantle before he stormed out into the courtyard.

“Hey Lord Saladin. Any idea why Siobhan took off like a bat outta hell?” Shiro asked him as he saw the furious Iron Lord.

“She’s on her way to Venus. For Cayde.” Shiro almost felt sympathy for Cayde at the anger he heard in Saladin’s voice. Almost.

“Ah.” Shiro shifted nervously and then sighed. He wondered what was going on with those two. Saladin watched the sky and clenched his fist. It was time to let the recruits train, and hopefully he’d work off some of the frustration simmering in his own body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The climax! (Yes I went there)

“I hate Vex. I hate Fallen. But I really hate _Taken_.” Siobhan spat the word out as they landed on Felwinter Peak. Arawn had uncovered some information pertaining to the Iron Lords, so they agreed to drop it off for the Vanguard. Her side throbbed like a bitch from the wound the Taken dealt to her. She waved to Shiro as she headed past him, not paying attention to some of the things around her. Her head was starting to pound in a merciless cadence and Arawn glanced at her in concern.

“Are you certain we got the poison out?” Arawn fluttered around her head, worried about her pallor.

“I hope so. Let’s just get this data to Saladin so we can go home.” Siobhan groused as they entered the temple to find Saladin. Her mind began to cloud and she realized they had not been successful in getting the poison out. _Shit._

“Arawn. I. I don’t think all the poison is gone.” Siobhan grimaced as the room began to spin. She heard her name being called as grey edged into her vision. The heel of her hand dug into her temple in a vain effort to curb the spread. She turned and saw Saladin heading towards her. His lips were moving but she couldn’t make out the words. “Saladin.” His name left her lips on a whisper, a desperate plea, as she took a step forward, only to have the floor tilt beneath her feet. Arawn cried out in alarm as her knees buckled under her and she went face forward. Strong arms caught her before she hit the floor as her vision went dark.

“What is the matter?” Saladin demanded as Arawn hovered around Siobhan in a mild panic. Alarm darted up his spine at the erratic rhythm of her heart under her skin. The bitter taste of fear coated his tongue as he saw how pale she was, the normal blue of her skin was ashen now.

“It’s Taken poison! There must be some in her system still. I need to get to her wound Lord Saladin!” Saladin shifted her until she was resting comfortably in his arms and rushed towards his private quarters. Arawn kept pace with him as Saladin opened the door. “Her armor.” Saladin eased the armor off Siobhan, careful around the injured areas Arawn told him about. He saw the jagged slash across her abdomen and sucked in a breath. The deep purple lines marred her skin, the color a deep contrast to her skin tone.

“Why is this not healed?”

“I had to make sure all the poison was out first.” Arawn informed him. “And we had to leave the area. I insisted on going back to the Tower. She wanted to come back here to give you the data.” Arawn informed him as he scanned Siobhan. The Light in his body helped eradicate the taint within her. Saladin wiped her brow as Arawn worked tirelessly. His eyes roved over her face as the wound closed slowly. Worry edged into his mind as everything else was forgotten. Meetings, training, all of it was thrown aside with her injury.

“There. I think it’s done now.” Arawn breathed as he sealed up the wound on her stomach. “She’ll have nightmares. I’m not sure she’d like you seeing her like that Lord Saladin.” Anger snapped as a wolf when cornered, but he had to remain calm. He glanced down at Siobhan and brushed the hair from her face, fingers gentle with care.

“Seeing her at a weak moment won’t change how I feel.” Arawn’s shell fluttered nervously but ultimately he knew there was little he could do while Siobhan recovered. The Taken poison was rough on her, ever since her fight with Oryx. Saladin rose and took off his cloak, he spread it over the woman lying on his bed, looking weak for the first time since he’d known her.

“I need to attend to the trainees. I’ll be back soon.” Saladin told the little ghost who settled next to Siobhan’s head. The Iron Lord was true to his word, he came back within half an hour. Neither Guardian or Ghost stirred as he stripped down and joined her in the bed. Siobhan murmured something in her sleep and turned to face him as he settled down with his back against the wall. She curled up against his chest and a warmth unfurled next to his heart to see her so vulnerable. He wrapped one arm around her waist, tugging her closer and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head as she slept.

Siobhan shifted in her sleep, encased in a warm protective cocoon. Her eyes opened slowly as she woke up. She saw Saladin’s sleeping face above her own and slowly pieced together what had happened. Her hand reached up between them and stroked his cheek, the rough stubble scraping against her palm. His eyes opened and met hers, pinning her in place. She moved up the bed and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Siobhan sucked in a breath as Saladin shifted and moved until he was above her.

“Thank you.” Siobhan murmured as she brushed her thumb over his cheek. She was conscious of this moment between them, so fragile, and was loathe to do anything to break it. Her heart was racing at the feel of him pressed so intimately against her. Her fingers moved over his face, slowly and gently, as if mapping his features to store in her memory. For a time when it came down to the wire and she needed to have something positive to outweigh the bad. She rose and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. On a sigh her lips parted as he took the kiss deeper.

She felt his heartbeat thundering against his chest and let the languid heat seep into her body. Suddenly what had happened seemed so trifle compared to fighting those Taken and almost losing her life. “Siobhan. Yesterday.” She opened her mouth to interrupt but he put his finger against her lips and shook his head. She quieted and let him finish. “It was never my intention to leave you like that. I handled it badly with communicating that to you. I fully intended on finishing what I started.” Her face flushed a deep blue at his words and a needy groan almost escaped her chest.

Siobhan heard some commotion from the hallway and her heart sank. No doubt Saladin would have to go take care of it. She was surprised when he turned his head and called for his Ghost. “Take care of that. I don’t want to be disturbed unless Felwinter Peak is being assaulted or Cayde is here.”

“Understood Saladin.” Lupin floated out into the hallway and yelled at the Guardians for causing so much noise. Saladin turned his head back to Siobhan and nerves fluttered in her belly, but anticipation shot through her as well. The heated look Saladin gave her was enough to make her blood burn for him, her arms went around his neck as he bent his head and captured her lips in a deep kiss. A possessive kiss that had her drowning in him. Siobhan felt him against her thigh, a hot brand, and rolled her hips.

“Not yet Little Wolf.” Saladin murmured as his lips trailed from her lips to ear, nibbling on her skin on the way. Her head fell back as his mouth shot sparks along her skin. His hands slid up her body and brushed over her breasts. His thumbs swept over her nipples, already hot and aching for him. His lips moved down her body as his fingers mapped out her body and her reactions. His hand cupped her core as his teeth nipped at her navel. She arched her hips as his thumb brushed over her slick folds.

“Now, you won’t leave this bed until I heard you calling my name as you come apart around my tongue.” Siobhan felt that exquisite heat tighten low in her belly at his words. The man knew exactly what he was doing. Siobhan ran her hands over his shoulders, summoning up her Light. The Void energy pulsed along his back, mingling with his Light, drawing out a moan from him. “You. Are. Mine. Little Wolf.” He punctuated each word with a nip along her abdomen until he reached the apex of her thighs.

Siobhan cried out and fisted her hands in his sheets at the first long drag of his tongue against her. He pressed an arm over her hips to keep her in place as she bucked against him. The pleasure was blinding as it spiraled in her body. His name spilled from her lips freely as a bubbling spring as her body went taut as a wire. She was so close and threw back her head as his fingers slid into her body while his tongue pressed against her clit. Dignity was thrown out the window as she ached for release, craved it like she craved air in her lungs.

“Please, please Saladin. I’m so close.” A needy whimper broke on her lips as the pleasure built higher in her body. He crooked his finger and hit a spot inside of her that she hadn’t known was there. Stars exploded in her vision as the dam inside her broke. She came crying out his name as her fists clenched tight in the soft sheets. He didn’t let her come down from the high before sliding his fingers out of her and his cock inside. Siobhan cried out at the waves of pleasure that rolled through her, extending her orgasm.

Saladin fought hard for control as he felt her body convulse around him. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he pressed his forehead against her shoulder. Her hands, strong and sure, came up to frame his face. She lifted face until their eyes met. “Stop it. Let go. I’m not some fragile hothouse flower you need to worry about breaking. I can take whatever you give me and then some. So let go.” Siobhan’s words broke the last bit of his control. He grabbed her hips, angling them for a better position. The sound of his name on her lips as he slammed into her was a sweet melody to his ears. It called to that possessive streak in him. His hand reached between them to brush across that sensitive bud and heightened her pleasure. He wanted her to fall one more time before he did.

Siobhan felt that flame fanning higher in her body as she raked her nails down Saladin’s back. He was driving her crazy with need, playing her body like a master violinist. His thumb brushed over her and she felt her body tightening again. That tension building higher and higher as her body scrabbled for the fall. As intoxicating as a freefall from the side of a Clovis Bray building on Mars, she craved the way he made her body feel. His voice was what finally broke her. “Come.” She felt herself flying as the waves rolled through her. His hands grabbed her waist with almost bruising force, her name barely a whisper on his lips as he pulsed his release inside of her. She reached up with weighted arms and pulled him down for a dreamy kiss.

Saladin returned her kiss as he moved alongside her, tugging her close. She tucked up under his chin like her body had been made just for him. He could feel her mind working and knew she’d want to talk more, and he braced for it. Yet, nothing came. He peered down at her and saw she was fast asleep. He’d be insulted if he didn’t know the horror she’d been through from the wound with the Taken. There would be plenty of time to discuss matters later, once they were both rested. He’d bring up her permanently living at the Peak with him, and the wolves. That would have to be his selling point there. He drifted off after her with a ghost of a smile on his lips.


End file.
